Ice Bastion Zeldeus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20276 |no = 975 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 249 |animation_idle = 208 |animation_move = 208 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = A super freezing weapon created by the gods which turned against its creators during the invasion of the God Army thanks to the influence of a rebellious angel. However, having suffered continuous attacks, its functionality began to break down. As its consciousness and movements began to slow down, it acquired its own free will, and chose to accept it before its body was completely destroyed. Now with a soul, the weapon managed to evolve into its final form in order to defend the young lady it swore to protect. |summon = Protect...Lira. Conversion 4A7. Must risk own life... |fusion = Contact... 3 to 8 ratio. Evolution possible. Basic functions...operational. |evolution = What is my new name...? I must protect Lira. | hp_base = 5487 |atk_base = 1488 |def_base = 1763 |rec_base = 1279 | hp_lord = 6947 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 2552 |rec_lord = 1772 | hp_anima = 7839 |rec_anima = 1534 |atk_breaker = 2238 |def_breaker = 2314 |atk_guardian = 1762 |def_guardian = 2790 | hp_oracle = 6054 |rec_oracle = 2010 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Ice God's Sanctuary |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and Def of all allies & probable slight damage reduction |lsnote = 20% chance to reduce 20% damage |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Lastrum Guard |bbdescription = Powerful water attack on all foes & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = A.G.W. |sbbdescription = Powerful water attack on all foes, boosts Def for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn |sbbnote = 140% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = Full Degeneration |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive water attack on all foes, boosts Def and boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns |ubbnote = 140% Def & 100% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 40 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Demon Puppet's Will |esitem = Golem Core |esdescription = Boosts BB/SBB Atk for 3 turns & when Golem Core is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = 20275 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Lastrum Guard'' and A.G.W. have innate 50% BC drop rate buff |addcat = |addcatname = }}